


Perfect to Me

by Cherrydate



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Ace is Chubby, Body Worship, Cuddling, Feng is an Asshole, Fluff, M/M, So does Bill, Tummy kisses, and we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydate/pseuds/Cherrydate
Summary: After a few unwelcomed words from Feng Min, Ace has been left feeling down about his appearance. Bill makes sure to take care of those emotions.





	Perfect to Me

Twelve in the morning was way too late for Ace to be up. While he was in bed with his husband, he had found himself awake. The tired man blinked his eyes sleepily as he struggled against the exhaust that threatened to throw him into a deep sleep. Bill however, wished for Ace to lose the battle and get the proper rest he required.

A gentle finger belonging to Overbeck traced Ace's belly, moving along the lines that littered the soft sphere. The chubby gambler was covered in stretch marks, and god were they gorgeous.

"You're beautiful." The veteran mumbled to Visconti lovingly, causing a bright blush to creep onto the latter's face. "You look so damn beautiful."

Ace whined, opening his mouth to reply. "Bill, c'mon. I'm trynna sleep not be flattered." The truth was, Ace loved being praised by Bill.

Bill adored how his lover basked in the positivity he showered onto him and lowered his head to place a soft kiss on Ace's inner thigh. There he was fleshy and sensitive, making it easy to fluster Visconti. A trembling hand covered his reddening face to hide the blush, yet Bill carried on with peppering his thighs in kisses.

"Hey, sweet? Can I ask a question? It's been on my mind for a while." Ace asked as he stared down at his adoring husband. Bill met his gaze with icy blue eyes, willing to listen to anything Ace had to say. "Of course."

The Argentine looked to the side, an expression of shame across his bright pink face. "I mean, I know I look stunnin' all the time, but was just thinkin' that maybe I've, erm, put on a few pounds too many. I want your honest opinion."

His response was a look of pure confusion. Bill replied in a tone that matched his face: "Where the hell'd you get that idea from?"

"At the damn meet up, Feng commented on how I looked, and no, I wasn't fishin' for compliments either. Said somethin' without me askin' for her opinion. She said that I let myself go and you wouldn't like all this extra weight. The fuckin' brat always does this." He spewed out aggressively, trying to mask his hurt voice with anger. Bill saw through this fake fury and picked up on the insecurity immediately. "Ace…" He began.

"Why would you even believe I'd think that? I don't care what size you are, you look perfect to me."

Ace was silent for a moment, taking in the praise he had received. A small whimper escaped his throat, but nothing more. Bill decided to break the tension and snap Ace back to reality by kissing his thigh again. That brought Visconti back into the present moment.

He murmured a few things in Spanish under his breath, the redness of his face returning once more. To drive the point home, Bill's loving pecks trailed up to Ace's stomach. A hand rubbed one side gently while his lips took care of the other. Bill proceeded to ignore Ace's Spanish pleas for him to quit it. The loving attention was too much for Ace to handle; he wasn't used to such innocent positivity.

Unfortunately for Visconti, Bill was in a rather playful mood. He switched from the soothing rubs to a gentle poke just underneath his navel. The finger sunk into the squishy flesh, causing a chuckle to escape the gambler's lips. "Wait…" He gasped through his slight laughter. "I'm too ticklish, love…"

The veteran smirked at him in return, delivering more pokes to his soft belly. His lover emitted the most precious laugh Bill had ever been subjected to in response to the touches.

"You're adorable and you should know that." Bill spoke, placing a smooch on Ace's stomach lovingly. "I don't care how much you weigh." While Ace appreciated the reassuring words, he still reminisced on the taunts of Feng. He decided towards addressing this concern with his husband. "But what about what Feng said? She's kinda right about-"

"If every single one of Feng's comments were listened to, we'd all be insecure of something. She says things about whoever she wants; it's best to ignore her and her remarks. They're all a load of shit." Bill explained as he nuzzled a cheek against the warm flesh of Ace's abdomen. The gambler felt his cheeks glow red hot as Bill continued to appreciate his softer bits, kissing and snuggling his stomach.

"You know, I have things that I dislike about myself too." Overbeck mentioned quietly, his gaze meeting Ace's dark orbs which filled with curiosity. "Really?" Ace asked, leaning a bit closer. "You're not just sayin' this to make me feel better, eh?"

Without a word, Bill shifted to let Ace sit up as he removed his own shirt from his body. He turned to face away from Ace and revealed his back which was covered in various scars and year old wounds. Visconti just stared at the sight, amazed how somebody could be so battered from past encounters and still the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes on. A finger touched one of the scars, dancing along the skin.

"I don't understand what's so bad about 'em. You look incredible…" Ace said adoringly. He planted a kiss on the back of Bill's back before continuing to trail his finger along the marks. He eyed the long strokes across his back; it looked as if a clawed animal had attacked him. Inquisitively, Ace asked where it had come from.

"Oh, that? Just an attack from a witch. Erm, a special kind of zombie." Bill corrected himself to avoid the confusion that was sure to erupt from Ace's mouth. He was an idiot and often failed to put two and two together, but he was definitely the cutest idiot out there.

Ace's long finger continued to wander across the tender back, finding its destination at a wound located on Bill's shoulder. He debated whether to ask about the mark, wondering if he would feel the same insecurities that Ace felt when Bill was examining his body. Finally, Ace decided on speaking up about the mysterious blemish. "Gunshot?" He assumed, awaiting the veteran's answer. "Gunshot." Bill confirmed. The Argentine let out a small sigh of relief; it wasn't a sensitive topic for the man.

Visconti's eyes darted downwards to spot another injury located on Bill's right leg. He touched a hand to it, then just a finger running up and down the visible scar, speaking with a child-like wonder. "Oh! What's this from?"

There was a chilling silence in the room as Ace awaited an answer to his curious question. Five seconds had passed and it became clear to the gambler that he had hit a nerve that was best unventured. His heart sank as his mind conjured the thought up that Bill was angry with him. He climbed into the quiet man’s lap in hopes that he would allow him. To his surprise - and delight - Bill accepted him in an embrace and held on tightly as strong hands kneaded his belly; the movements of his hands were oddly soothing, Ace thought. His palms were rough, yet he could perceive that Bill was rubbing with the intent to be gentle.

Ace watched as his husband continued playing with his body. He would squish it from the sides then let go, admiring how his midsection jiggled afterwards. Visconti couldn’t understand how that was “beautiful”, but he let Bill have his fun; not without a little teasing, though.

“You really like playin’ with it, huh?” Ace asked with a raised eyebrow, resulting in the touches to cease. “Didya want me to stop?” He heard Bill mutter from over his shoulder.

Ace waved his hands; that was the last thing he wanted. The soft, positive attention felt good and he hadn’t experienced love from another human being that wasn’t running off of pure lust and the heat of the moment. He wanted to stay like this forever. Ace quickly sputtered out: “No, no no no. It’s fine.”

Bill resumed his rubbing, giving Ace’s stomach a few pats occasionally along with tracing the red lines that covered his skin again. “I just love cuddling you; you’re so soft. Didya know that?”

The familiar blush had returned to Ace’s already hot face. He nodded rather than replying vocally, feeling too flushed to speak. Bill continued as he rested his chin on Ace’s shoulder. “I’m glad to be so close to you, Ace. Been alone for so many years. This is nice.”

“Yeah, it is.” Ace commented as Bill continued to comfort him below. Maybe this new weight wasn’t so bad; it made Bill happy, and when Bill was happy so was Ace. Why did he even care about what Feng thought in the first place?

“I love you, Bill.” Ace blurted out, barely recognizing the own sound of his voice. It was getting easier and easier to say those words everyday. Bill chuckled, knowing how hard it was for Ace to admit that he had fallen in love with someone.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is bad and rushed don't look


End file.
